yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 062
まわしき | romaji = Imawashiki Bōrei | japanese translated = The Ominous Ghost | english =Fearing the Worst | japanese air date = August 1, 2018 | english air date =December 22, 2019 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Maekawa Atsushi | director = Kaneko Yuji, Toyota Akiko | storyboard artist = Nishida Shoji | animation director = Takahashi Masakazu }} "Fearing the Worst", known as "The Ominous Ghost" in the original version is the sixty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on August 1, 2018. It aired on December 22, 2019 on Teletoon. Featured Duels Soulburner vs. Shepherd This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Shepherd Shepherd Normal Summons "Duplicate Drone" (0/0). Blood Shepherd activates the Equip Spell Card "Mirror Coat Unit", equipping it to "Duplicate". If Shepherd would take battle damage from an attack involving the equipped monster and Soulburner's Level 4 or lower monster, Soulburner takes the damage instead. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, "Mirror Coat Unit" is destroyed instead, and Shepherd takes no battle damage from that battle. Shepherd sets two cards. Turn 2: Soulburner Soulburner activates the effect of "Salamangreat Meer" in his hand, discarding a "Salamangreat" card to Special Summon it. He discards "Salamangreat Parro" to Special Summon "Meer" in Defense Position (800/600). Soulburner Normal Summons "Salamangreat Wolvie" (1700/0). Soulburner uses "Meer" and "Wolvie" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" (1800/LINK-2/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Soulburner Link Summoned a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, he activates the effect of "Salamangreat Mole" in his hand, Special Summoning it (0/0). He Special Summons it in Defense Position to a zone a Link Arrow of "Sunlight Wolf" points to. As a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone "Sunlight Wolf" points to, Soulburner activates its effect, adding a "Salamangreat" monster from his GY to his hand. He adds "Parro" from his GY to his hand. Soulburner uses "Mole" and the Link-2 "Sunlight Wolf" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, shuffling a card in Shepherd's Spell & Trap Zone to his Deck. He shuffles "Mirror Coat Unit". As "Mirror Coat Unit" left the field, Shepherd activates its effect, returning to the hand the monster it was equipped to, then adding a monster with the same name as that monster from his Deck to his hand. He returns "Duplicate" to his hand and adds another copy of "Duplicate". Shepherd activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Drone Barricade", preventing Soulburner's monsters from attacking directly, also preventing Soulburner from targeting Spell/Trap Cards on the field with card effects, except "Barricade". Soulburner activates the Field Spell Card "Salamangreat Sanctuary". When Soulburner Link Summons a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, the effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" allows him to use a monster with the same name as Link Material instead. Soulburner uses "Heatleo" to Reincarnation Link Summon another "Heatleo" to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, shuffling a card in Shepherd's Spell & Trap Zone to his Deck. He targets "Barricade", but as Soulburner activated a card or effect that targeted "Barricade", Shepherd activates its effect, banishing it to Set another copy of "Barricade" directly from his Deck, which can be activated this turn. Shepherd Sets and subsequently activates another "Barricade". Turn 3: Shepherd Shepherd activates his face-down "3D Bio Scanner", revealing three Machine monsters with the same name in his hand to Special Summon a non-Machine monster from his Deck, but it cannot attack, its effects are negated, also it is shuffled into Blood Shepherd's Deck at the end of this turn. He reveals three copies of "Duplicate" to Special Summon "Despair from the Dark" (2800/3000). Shepherd Normal Summons "Duplicate" (0/0). As he controls "Duplicate", Shepherd Special Summons two copies of "Duplicate" from his hand by their own effects. Shepherd activates the effect of a copy of "Duplicate", placing a non-Machine monster he controls face-up in his Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell Card. He places "Despair from the Dark" in his Spell & Trap Zone. Shepherd activates the effect of all three copies of "Duplicate", changing its name, Type, Attribute, Level, and ATK/DEF to that of a Monster Card that is treated as a Continuous Spell Card, but if that card leaves the field, "Duplicate" is destroyed. He targets "Despair from the Dark" (all "Duplicate": 0/0 → 2800/3000). Playmaker vs. Kenmochi The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Kenmochi Kenmochi Normal Summons "Gouki Suprex" (1800/0). As "Suprex" was Normal Summoned, Kenmochi activates its effect, Special Summoning a "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Gouki Riscorpio" (2300/0). Kenmochi activates the effect of "Gouki Headbatt" in his hand, sending a "Gouki" monster from his hand to the GY to Special Summon "Headbatt" in Defense Position and increase the ATK of a "Gouki" monster he controls by 800. He sends "Suprex" from his hand to the GY, Special Summons "Headbatt" (800/0), and increases the ATK of "Suprex" ("Suprex": 1800 → 2600 ATK). Kenmochi uses "Suprex", "Riscorpio" and "Headbatt" to Link Summon "Gouki The Blade Ogre" (2400/LINK-3/↙↓↑) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Suprex", "Riscorpio" and "Headbatt" were sent from the field to the GY, Kenmochi activates all of their effects, adding a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Gouki Re-Match", "Gouki Twistcobra" and another copy of "Suprex". Kenmochi activates the Spell Card "Gouki Re-Match", Special Summoning two "Gouki" monsters from his GY with different Levels in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Suprex" (1800/0) and "Riscorpio" (2300/0) to the zones the bottom-left and bottom-center Link Arrows of "Blade Ogre" point to. "Blade Ogre" gains 300 ATK for each monster it points to ("Blade Ogre": 2400 → 3000 ATK). Turn 2: Playmaker As he controls no monsters, Playmaker Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2000/600) from his hand in Attack Position by its own effect. Playmaker Normal Summons "Storm Cipher" (2400/0). Playmaker uses "Linkslayer" and "Storm Cipher" to Link Summon "Pentestag" (1600/LINK-2/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Playmaker Special Summons "Link Infra-Flier" (0/1800) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Pentestag" points to by its own effect. Playmaker activates the Equip Spell Card "Cyberse Annihilation", equipping it to "Pentestag". If the equipped monster attacks Kenmochi's monster, its ATK becomes equal to the current ATK of Kenmochi's monster during damage calculation only. "Pentestag" attacks "Riscorpio" ("Pentestag": 1600 → 2300 ATK). If Playmaker's linked monster attacks a Defense Position monster, the effect of "Pentestag" causes it to inflict piercing battle damage to Kenmochi. The attack continues and "Riscorpio" is destroyed (Kenmochi: 4000 → 1700 LP). As the equipped monster destroyed a monster by battle, the effect of "Cyberse Annihilation" activates, inflicting damage to its controller equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field (Kenmochi: 1700 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * The area where Shepherd and Soulburner are Dueling in resembles the area where Yuya and Sora Dueled: the volcano area within Quartet of Quandry.